Unmistakably Nuts
by ChildofHeaven
Summary: Ami is just a normal girl...until two strangers arrive and her whole world is turned upside down!
1. Chapter 1

Unmistakably Nuts

A Roran/Ami pairing

w/

Eragon/Katrina

Brom/Arya

**Chapter Number 1**

So your probably wondering who I am. So……….I'm not going to hold you in any suspense and tell you. I am, Amilia Katrina Willow Amia Halley Emma O'Conner. Really long and really crazy. Yeah I know. Not my fault. Mummy and Daddy gave it too me. Named me after some great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmamma of mine on my father's side. …at least, that's where the Katrina/Halley part came from. The Emma part, I think it was for my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmum on my dear Mummy's side. Willow…that was for my great-great Aunt Willow The Powerful. Amia is an elvish name for Evening Star; and I was born in the evening. The Amilia part….um my parents had a _real_ odd sense of humor.

Great, now that we have my name all sorted out, I'll tell you a bit about my history. Where I was born, if I have siblings, etc.

I was born in a small village near DuWeldenvarden. Yes, I'm a human. But my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-_great_ grandparents did something to tick off the King of Alagaësia and the elvish queen gave them refuge because of some enormous (my big word for the day) service they had done for her.

Okay, where was I? Ah, yes! I live on the outskirts of DuWeldenvarden with my dear Mummy, Daddy, two brothers, Voltiàr and Kirk. Kirk's the oldest. Nothing much happens in our neck of the woods, except when we have news of the great evil King.

So, I spend my days doing nothing. Well, that's what I _did_ until one winter morning when two travelers stumbled upon my home and turned the whole world upside down!

It was a normal day. Or as normal as my day could ever get. I was working on some stuff on the porch. Shelling peas and being very-very-very-very bored. Kay, so I'm shelling peas on the porch and being bored when I hear horse beats. That usually means one of two things. Either it was some random traveler who got lost. Or, we have some elvish visitor. Usually, it was the elves.

This time, it was two people. Or two guys to be precise. A really old guy and a young –kinda (really) cute-guy. The old man was grey in the head and beard, had a really big cloak, staff and an odd ring. He was also very short!

The younger guy was brown haired and dark brown eyes. tall, muscled, tanned; all together good looking.

They stopped right by the porch and the older men got off his horse swiftly, while the young guy slowly, and looking very pained, slid from his steed.

I stood up and curtsied, trying to look young and simple.

Mummy, hearing the horses, came too the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and pulled me toward her.

"Good day travelers. What can I do for you?" she asked, pulling me closer still and shoving me behind her.

the older man answered. "If you can spare water for our steeds, I would be very grateful."

Mummy smiled tightly. "Of course help yourselves. The well is over by the barn." She turned and looked at me. "Show them, Ami." (Did I mention Ami is my nickname?)

"Go with her, Eragon." The older guy ordered, looking at the younger guy.

"Of course mum." I replied to Mummy and hurried off the porch, leading the young man to the well. At the beginning of the path to the well, I turned and looked back at the porch.

The older man and my mother were hugging and speaking. My mouth fell open.

"_Well_?" Eragon asked impatiently.

I shook my head. "Well what?" I asked, staring stupidly at him.

"Are you going to show me the well or not?!"

"Um……….yeah. This' way." We climbed up the path together to the well, where I brought up water and handed it to Eragon, who let the horses drink.

Afterwards, we led them back down the path to house, where, the older guy seemed to be arguing with my parents.

They stopped as Eragon and approached. Mum and Daddy looked away from me and old dude glared at them.

"It's now or never."

Mum's eyes flashed. "Will you just take her then?" she asked angrily. (I do _**not**_ like how this conversation is turning out!)

"Yes." The old man insisted. "She's _my_ daughter!" (_What_!)

"Biologically, yes." Daddy said. "But _we_ raised her."

"I realize that." The old guy said. "And I thank you from the bottom of my heart. But she must come with me!"

"She's safer here, Brom."

"The King will find her some day."

"In DuWeldenvarden? I think not!"

"If things keep going the way they are right now, it's only a matter of time."

"She'll never agree. Ami doesn't even know you!"

(Okay, time to break this party up) "**I'M RIGHT HERE**!** DON'T TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT EVEN HERE**!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ami!" Mum gasped.

"Amilia." Brom said quietly, his eyes becoming some what moist.

"How do you know my name?"

"I named you, Amilia. Don't you know me?" Brom asked; hurt clearly showing in his eyes.

"Um, sorry. Not really." (Not at all, actually.)

"I'm your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Unmistakably Nuts

A Roran/Ami pairing

w/

Eragon/Katrina

Brom/Arya

**Chapter Number 1**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

The world spun around me and I believe I fainted, because the next thing I knew, I was sitting on a horse, my head lolling against somebody's shoulder/chest.

(Hm….Augh!) It was the old dude…Brom! (Ack! Help!) He held on to me as I tried in vain to get off the horse. (Help!) (_Wack_!) (**_Yeoch_**!)

"Hey!"

"Behave yourself."

"I will not! Where are you taking me? Why the HELL am I here? Why did you take me away from my family? And—)Yeow!"

"Be quite, Amilia." Brom growled, pinching the back of my neck.

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared straight ahead. "But I still want answer!"

"And you will get them in time, Amilia. In time."

"What if i want them now?"

"You'll just have to learn to wait, child."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"Your acting like one right now."

I lowered my voice, still glowering. "Listen. I'm not your daughter, whatever you may think. I have now clue what so ever to who you or that other guy are! What am I susposed to do? Just sit here and wait quietly?"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Stop shouting."

"I'M NOT--"

"Yes your are, Amilia Katrina."

(_What the heck! How does he know my full name!_)

"Your my daughter, Amilia. I named you. I should know your name."

"Okay, let's say your my dad. Where's my mom?"

"Dead." was the short reply.

"Prove to me your my father."

(sigh) "What about this? You hate your full name."

"True..."

"Your adopted parents named you Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Amilia Katrina Willow Amia Halley Emma O'Conner."

"Yeah..."

"You weren't named that in the beginning."

"What did you name me?"

"Amilia Arya Amia Leona."

"Amilia Arya Amia Lenoa." I thought a moment. "Wait! Why did they change my name then?"

"Arya is a elvish name, Amilia. Lenoa is a name from across the sea. The King banned it about a month after you were born."


	3. Chapter 3

Unmistakably Nuts

A Roran/Ami pairing

w/

Eragon/Katrina

Brom/Arya

Chapter 3

We stopped in a small clearing for the night. I walked aound, nursing my sore bum, while Brom gather firewood and Eragon took care of the horses. After a while, Eragon said something in a low voice to Brom, who thought a moment then nodded.

Eragon suddenly had this blank look on his face as he looked up at the sky. out of the darkness, a huge shape came toward us.

"AUGH!!!!!!!!" i dove for cover, sure that it was something horrible. when i looked up, ERagon was standing in front of a...dragon? My eyes widdned and i doved back behind the tree i had been hiding behind.

_I will not hurt you, little one._

"Augh! SOMETHING'S IN MY HEAD!" I tried running, but before I had gone a few feet, someone tackeled me from behind."Ump!" I moaned against the dirt. "Git off of 'm!"

"What?" came Eragon's voice.

I lifted my head. "I said: GET OFF!"

He jumped up and offered his hand. I ignored it and stood up. There, standing right in front of me, was the dragon.

"Um....this is...?"

"Saphira." Eragon replied. "My dragon."

"Your...ah....a....dragon...rider?"

"Yes."

* * *

It took me awhile too take all of this in. Duh! How would you feel if you were in one day, ripped from your home, told that your father is some grumpy old guy, find out that your traveling with a dragon and her rider, oh and by the way, the evil king is gonna kill you if he finds you. Yea, that might take a while to sink in.

But once it did, somethings did smooth out...a little at least. As our joureny wore on, my butt didn't hurt so much in the evening and talk came more easily. At least with Saphira. Brom wasn't much of a talker. And Eragon seemed uncomfortable around me. Probaly because I'm a girl.

But any way.

Two weeks since i had left home, we came too a small town. Brom stopped the horses and told eragon to tell Saphira too keep flying and out of sight. we entered the town carefully. Nothing stirred. It seemed deserted. My hand dung into Brom's thigh, who was sitting behind me on Snowfire. Something didn't feel right. Then, there in the middle of the town square, was a pile of bodies.


End file.
